The present invention relates to a switch apparatus which provides an output signal upon manual actuation of a pushbutton.
A known switch apparatus has a movable contact which is moved into engagement with a stationary contact upon manual actuation of the switch assembly. The force between the contacts, electrical noise, and dirt or oxides have long been a problem with switch assemblies having this known construction. There is a need for a low effort, low current switch apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and reliable.